


Red Sky at Morning

by Bix



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ishgardian WoL, mention of child death, ruby weapon spoilers, they're not really friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bix/pseuds/Bix
Summary: Iolaire and Gaius have a conversation before the fight against the Ruby Weapon, it is a matter of manners not friendliness.
Kudos: 5





	Red Sky at Morning

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin, something that had been rattling around my head trying to figure out who would be dealing with Gaius and the whole....Weapon fiasco.

"I had not thought you so...devout." Gaius said with a note of wariness as Iolaire stepped to stand with the group of them after leaving the cluster of Isghardians who'd knelt in prayer with one of the priests.

Silver eyes slid to the garlean for a moment before fixing back on the fire-glowing horizon where he would soon enough be heading. The blue marks on his cheeks and above his scarred brow were still wet, not the usual black, white or occasional red he wore. "I expect it is one of many things about me you never thought of." he said eventually, a shoulder lifting in a shrug.

Gaius sighed at that, shifting his weight gingerly. "I had not expected you to come alone either."

That at least got a scowl from the dull blue clad elezen. "The others are warriors, not soldiers. Putting aside personal grievances for the greater threat is not something they know well how to do."

It certainly explained a few things that hadn't quite added up during the fighting of Operation Archon, it hadn't escaped Gaius how the elezen healer had stayed calm amid the wrath of the Praetorium's defenses and the fury of the Omega Weapon.

"That explains why you are not angry at my presence."

Iolaire laughed, sharp as the ice that shrouded Coerthas. "You mistake manners for friendliness, you have much to answer for but I am not the one who will do the asking. That is the fate of another, I am simply here to yet again take spear in hand and put myself in those of Halone. Either I will win, or I will die and telling that fate to the rest of Eorzia will be the least of anyone's worries if this Ruby Weapon is even half the threat we think it to be."

Gaius's eyebrows knit together at that, looking back out at the horizon as well. "Is that why you still fight? Some sense of Fate?"

"...do I truly have a choice otherwise anymore?" Iolaire replied quietly after a moment, the crimson light of the barely rising sun illuminating the weariness in his expression. "I do not know what your people do for good fortune on a battlefield, but... I would appreciate you doing so for the one we walk on to soon."

\---

It is after Cid and the others walk away that Iolaire again speaks to Gaius, soot and blood having turned the blue on his face to ashen purple in places. There is an empathy there, a silent _knowing_ of the loss of a child.

"...what rites do we give her?"

**Author's Note:**

> Iolaire is... Very Ishgardian (and Halonic), even if he's got a complicated (TM) relationship with his homeland, and this seemed like something that would come up given the situation.


End file.
